The present invention relates to a soap-dispensing faucet structure, comprising a cylindrical faucet body having an upper section defined by an appropriate-depth receiving chamber with which a sleeve cover and a pump device are combined to form an individual soap-receiving accommodation space, and a lower section equipped with a set of cold and hot water ducts and an outlet tube that are fluidly connected to a core shaft of a tube seat to provide another individual water-discharging chamber communicating with a spout to form a water influx-and-outflow circuit that can be switched on and off by a faucet handle, providing a unique spatial design with concise and whole depth-extending visual effects as well as easier assembly and maintenance of the soap-dispensing faucet thereby.
Please refer to FIG. 5 showing an exploded perspective view of a conventional faucet with a soap dispenser accompanied by FIG. 6). A conventional faucet with a soap dispenser includes a faucet body 70 having an elongated round seat body 71 extending at one side wherein the seat body 71 has a bore 711 drilled there-through, and the bore 711 has the interior defined by internal screw threads 712 to which a cleaning liquid dispenser 80 is locked to provide a faucet structure with a soap dispenser thereby. The cleaning liquid dispenser 80 is made up of a push head 801, a cap 802, a straw 803, an axle sleeve 804, a plug 805, a flexibly rebound element 806, a ball 807, a tube seat 81, bent coupling tubes 82, a hose 83, and a cleaning liquid reservoir 84.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional faucet structure. First of all, the cleaning liquid dispenser 80 is exposed to fix outside the faucet body 70. And the press head 801 is simply secured at one end and the other end thereof must be joined to the bent coupling tubes 82 and the hose 83 so as to connect to the cleaning liquid reservoir 84 thereby. In assembly, depending on the location of the cleaning liquid reservoir 84, the hose 83 must be preset for a certain length to be guided and installed onto the cleaning liquid reservoir 84. As a result, the hose 83 can easily get hooked or wound up and hinder the smooth emission of the cleaning liquid thereof. In other cases, the push head 801 must be pressed long and hard before the cleaning liquid is squeezed outwards for application. Furthermore, if the cleaning liquid is not used regularly and kept to stay a long time in the bent coupling tubes 82 and the hose 83, moisture in the atmosphere can easily get through the tiny chinks disposed at the conjoining sections of the multiple tubing thereof to humidify and deteriorate the cleaning liquid contained therein. Thus, the deteriorated cleaning liquid can easily breed bacteria therein, which is quite inconvenient and unhygienic in application. Second, the elongated round seat body 71 with the bore 711 defining thereon is provided extending at one side of the faucet body 70 for the fixing of the cleaning liquid dispenser 80 thereto, which inevitably increase the volume of the faucet body 70 as well as the cost of production thereof. Besides, the bore 711 drilled onto the seat body 71 is provided simply for the accommodation of the push elements of the cleaning liquid dispenser 80; the bent coupling tubes 82 and the hose 83 are also required to match to the cleaning liquid reservoir 84. Thus, the conventional faucet with a soap dispenser is complicated in structure and time-consuming in assembly. In addition, it also occupies a lot of space, which makes it look rather awkward in appearance.